Rukia Kuchiki
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Draw |side1 =*Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Kurōdo (supportive) |side2 =*Yoshi |forces1 =Rukia: *Kidō Orihime: *Shun Shun Rikka Kurōdo: *Shape-Shifting |forces2 =*Doll (Nieder) |casual1 =*Rukia is lightly injured. Orihime is uninjured. |casual2 =*Yoshi is uninjured. }} is a battle that takes place in Karakura Town. The battle is left undecided as the Bount Mabashi quickly takes over. Prelude Ichigo Kurosaki and the others are gathered outside. Rukia Kuchiki states that they'll be splitting up, and Ichigo says that they need to increase their Reiatsu to alert everyone else if they come in contact with a Bount. Ririn suddenly notices that Kurōdo and Noba are in Gigais. She begins to get annoyed by the fact that she isn't in a Gigai. Ichigo simply tells Ririn not to worry about it.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Orihime Inoue asks Kurōdo what happened to Lieutenant Renji Abarai; the latter states that he either lost consciousness or completely lost the will to fight. Before he can point out another possibility, Rukia, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Jinta Hanakari arrive. They ask about Renji's status, but they are told they don't know since as soon as they got there Renji's Reiatsu disappeared. Orihime inquires about what happened to Ichigo. Rukia says he's going after the Bounts, and that Orihime and Kurōdo should go and back Ichigo up. She then states that she's going to look for Renji herself. However, before they can do anything they're attacked by the Bount Yoshi. As Yoshi begins to talk with her Doll, Nieder, Rukia orders Ururu to go after Yasutora Sado and Jinta to look for Renji. Jinta begins to argue about this, but before he attempts to do so, they're attacked by Yoshi again.Bleach anime; Episode 82 Battle Rukia uses Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, but Yoshi dodges the attack. Yoshi remarks to herself that she'd much rather fight a man than a woman, but her Doll tells her it's all the same after he kills her. Yoshi suddenly throws the sword-half of her Doll towards Rukia, but she is able to dodge the attack. However, before Rukia can react, Yoshi sends the fan-half of her Doll towards Rukia, only for it to be stopped by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Orihime and Kurōdo tell Rukia that they're going to be fighting as well. They ask Yoshi where Jin Kariya is and what the Bounts are after. Rukia fires off another Hadō #33 Sōkatsui at Yoshi, but the Bount easily blocks it with the fan-half of her Doll. Yoshi then immediately kicks Rukia a short distance away, mocking her opponent on her lack of strength. Rukia realizes that a Kidō spell without an incantation won't work against her, however, with Yoshi's speed she'll never be able to pull off an incantation.Bleach anime; Episode 83 Kurōdo suddenly decides that he's going to battle, shape-shifting into Renji. He explains to Rukia that in this form he should be able to distract Yoshi for a moment and while he's at it, she should be able to pull off a Kidō spell with an incantation. Kurōdo then draws his sword and begins battling Yoshi. Rukia begins to get worried. Orihime explains that things will be fine because whenever Kurōdo shape-shifts into someone, he gains all of their fighting abilities. Orihime then tells Rukia to start the incantation and she goes over to help Kurōdo. Orihime uses Koten Zanshun, but Yoshi blocks the attack with the fan-half of her Doll, while fending off Kurōdo with the sword-half of her Doll. Rukia suddenly fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, now with an incantation, directly towards Yoshi. Still, the Bount blocks the attack easily. She then immediately kicks Kurōdo into a wall and stabs him with her sword, causing Kurōdo to fall down and revert to his original form. Yoshi asks the group if they have any more tricks that they'd like to try against her. Yoshi fires off some needle-like projectiles towards Orihime, but, Rukia pushes her out of the way before she gets hit. Yoshi attempts to fire off more of her needle-like projectiles, but misses again. Her Doll warns her that she needs to be patient when fighting Humans. Orihime runs over to Kurōdo asking him if he's all right. He explains that no matter what happens to his Gigai, he'll still be alive because his true form is that of a pill. Kurōdo then advises that they escape while they can. So, the group begins running away. However, Yoshi throws her Doll towards the group, but before it can hit them the blow is stopped by the Bount, Mabashi.Bleach anime; Episode 84 Aftermath Mabashi tells Yoshi that he'll be taking over the fight, and this causes the two of them to get into an argument. Mabashi suddenly jumps to where Rukia and the others are and unseals his Doll, Ritz. Yoshi tells Mabashi to stop before this gets out of hand. Mabashi, on the other hand, doesn't listen and he sends his Doll towards Yoshi. Yoshi tries to fight it off, but the Doll manages to make a small stab in her neck. The Doll then retreats back to where Mabashi is and Mabashi begins mocking Yoshi. Yoshi decides to leave the area and she tells Mabashi that she'll get her revenge on him later.Bleach anime; Episode 84 References Navigation Category:Fights